leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of glitches in Generation VII
This is a list of glitches that occur in the Generation VII core series Pokémon games. Sun and Moon All versions Aether Paradise crate outline error On Aether Paradise's B1F, there are two groups of eight crates, to the left and the right of the elevator in the center. If the player stands so that part of their body is visible between the two columns of crates, the player's outline will not be drawn on the part of their body that would be blocked from view "behind" the crates if the columns did not have the gap between them. There is also a discolored line across the player's body on a line that stretches directly across the gap between the tops of the two crates. Baton Pass Own Tempo glitch If a Pokémon with is confused due to obtaining it from , it will not be cured of confusion until after a Pokémon takes its turn (uses a move, switches out, etc.). This glitch is present in the core series Generation , , and games. Battle Team name glitch If a four-digit number is included in the name of a Battle Team, the number will be rendered with a comma on the Battle Spot waiting screen whether one was present or not. For example, if a team's name contains the number "2019," it will be displayed as "2,019." Choice item lock glitch If a Pokémon is already locked into a move due to a Choice item (the Choice Band, Choice Specs, or Choice Scarf), if the held Choice item is removed while the effect of the Pokémon's held item is negated (by , , or ), the Pokémon will remain locked into the move. When the Pokémon's held item regains its effect (e.g. Magic Room wears off), as long as the Pokémon has a held item—regardless of what the held item is—the Pokémon cannot select moves other than the one it is locked into; if it attempts to select another move, the message "The only allows the use of !" will be displayed. Additionally, as long as it is locked into a move by a Choice item, even if it has no held item or its item's effect is negated, if it would use a move other than the move it is locked into, that move fails. Confusion item activation glitch If a Pokémon hurts itself in , items that activate when its drops below a specific threshold will not activate. These items instead activate after the next time it loses HP (other than by hurting itself in confusion). Affected items include the Sitrus Berry, Figy Berry, Liechi Berry, and Berry Juice. For example, if a Pokémon holding a Berry Juice hurts itself in confusion so that its HP drops below 50% of its maximum HP, its held Berry Juice will not be activated. This glitch is present in the core series Generation , , and games. Graphical glitches Some copies of Sun and Moon have been afflicted by 3D graphical glitches in which players get stuck in the default 3D Modeling "T-Pose", graphical elements stretching and shrinking and other graphical oddities.People Are Finding Pokémon Sun And Moon Glitches, It Seems GTS morphing glitch The player must first deposit a Pokémon onto the GTS that will not be traded during the period of the glitch. Next, the player will need to use the Seek Pokémon option and look up any Pokémon. Once done, the player will need to select a Pokémon that has already been traded for. Afterwards, the player should view the summary of the deposited Pokémon. This will lead to a visual glitch where the model of the deposited Pokémon is replaced with the model of the Pokémon that was viewed last. Legality checking false positives Several features in Pokémon Sun and Moon, such as online trading and Battle Spot, check that a Pokémon is legal before allowing it to be traded or used. However, these checks are imperfect, and often believe legitimate Pokémon to be modified. *For a brief period of time after the Pokémon Bank update, every Pokémon that can be caught via could not be used in Battle Spot or traded on GTS or via Wonder Trade if it had its Hidden Ability, due to the game believing the Pokémon to be illegal. *For a brief period of time after the Pokémon Bank update, Pokémon caught in a Safari Ball or Dream Ball could not be used on Battle Spot. *For a brief period of time after the Pokémon Bank update, if a Pokémon whose game of origin is a Generation I Virtual Console game but has been evolved into a cross-generational evolution, the Pokémon is thought to be illegal and thus cannot be used on Battle Spot or traded. Momentary evolution sprite glitch During an evolution, before the "What? (POKéMON) is evolving!" text appears, the model of the evolved Pokémon may appear for a split second at the top-left corner of the screen. For Pokémon with tall models, it is also possible for the model to appear off the screen. Pokémon Refresh form cry glitch If a Generation VII Pokémon with an alternate form is chosen to play with in Pokémon Refresh, its first cry will be that of its species' default form, regardless of its own form. However, the rest of the time it will use the correct cry. This is only relevant for Pokémon species which have forms that exist outside of battle that have different cries to their default form. Pom-Pom Style, Pa'u Style, and Sensu Style will all use the cry of Baile Style in this instance. Midnight Form Lycanroc uses the cry of Midday Form in this instance. Protean Curse glitch If the user is not already and becomes Ghost-type due to upon executing , the user will use the Ghost-type Curse on itself (regardless of or ); this cannot be blocked by . The same glitch exists in Generation VI. Sparkling Aria Multi Battle AI glitch In a Multi Battle with Hau as an ally at Aether Paradise, the AI may use targeting the player's Pokémon.A Brief Rant About Hau (Not What You Think) : Pokémon Sky Drop invisible Pokémon glitch If Battle Effects are turned off, if a Pokémon using faints or is switched out upon inflicting damage, the target of Sky Drop will become invisible. This can be caused by the user's held Life Orb, the target's held Rocky Helmet or Red Card, or the target's or Ability. This effect lasts until the Pokémon which is affected faints or is switched out. Even if a Pokémon changes form, it remains invisible. This glitch cannot occur during link battles, which automatically enable the Battle Effects. Terrain and weather graphical glitch If a weather effect that alters the background in outdoor battles (such as rain) is in effect at the same time as a terrain and the terrain ends before the weather does, the sky in the background will be clear instead of cloudy even though the weather is still in effect. TM Text Glitch If a Pokémon learns a TM, its bag text will be dark black, as if it never learned the TM, instead of gray, as if it learned the TM. Totem Alolan Raticate cry oversight In Pokémon Moon, when the Totem Alolan appears, 's cry is played instead of Alolan Raticate's. This is likely because this Totem Pokémon is a Gumshoos in Pokémon Sun. Totem Kommo-o outline oversight When the Totem appears before the player, the black outline around Kommo-o disappears when the camera views it from its left side, right when the Totem Pokémon's theme plays. The outline reappears when Kommo-o is seen roaring from the front. Transformed Ash-Greninja Water Shuriken glitch If a Pokémon ed into Ash-Greninja uses while battle effects are on, if the move hits more than three times (which is possible because only affects Water Shuriken used by Greninja), the fourth (and fifth, if the move hits five times) hit does not display properly, and all other Pokémon on the field become invisible until they are displayed again due to a move animation. Vast Poni Canyon trial site muting glitch If, at the trial site of Vast Poni Canyon, the player opens a tab on the menu, the background music will be muted for as long as that tab is still open. Z-Move music glitch Normally, when the animation for activating a Z-Move plays, the volume of the background music will be lowered until the animation completes. However, in a Double Battle, if the Z-Move is activated immediately after a Pokémon faints within the same turn, the music will sometimes remain at the usual volume. Version 1.0 to 1.1 only Poké Pelago end of month bug When the date changes to a new month, all activities in Poké Pelago will immediately complete. Scatterbug Egg Moves glitch Prior to version 1.2, depending on the pattern of they correspond to, are unable to learn Egg Moves.Egg Moves Glitching? : Pokémon Spiky Shield Sky Drop glitch If a user targets a Pokémon using , and their HP reduces to 0 due to Spiky Shield's effect, the user will not faint. Their model still remains in the next turn, while their status disappears. The effects of the glitch is similar to the from Generation V. Video Version 1.0 only Evolution move learning glitch Immediately after evolution, some Pokémon will not attempt to learn moves they would otherwise learn at that level. This glitch only affects moves that the Pokémon also learn at level 1, but not those always learned upon evolution. For example, will not attempt to learn after evolving at level 16 (but will attempt to learn ), and will not attempt to learn Confusion if evolved at level 11 (but will attempt to learn it after having evolved at level 10). Memento and Parting Shot Z-Move glitch The moves and have been noted to force a disconnect if turned into a Z-Move on Battle Spot. As a result, both had been temporarily banned from use within Battle Spot.Update Attempts To Fix Glitch In Pokémon Sun and Moons Online Battles | My Nintendo News Memento Z-Move misinformation glitch When the Z-Move of is used the game will state that it will restore the HP of the replacement Pokémon. In actuality it seems Z-Memento will only faint the user and harshly lower the opponent's Attack and Special Attack (the same effect as a regular Memento). The Z-Move for Parting Shot also states that it will restore the HP of the replacement Pokémon and unlike Z-Memento it actually does so. Rocky Helmet glitch When a Pokémon equipped with Rocky Helmet is attacked by an opponent's Pokémon, in which both are the last Pokémon of each trainer and both faint, the Pokémon equipped with Rocky Helmet is declared the winner instead of the attacker. While this is how the Rocky Helmet worked in previous games, it is at odds with official tournament documents, and according to the Pokémon Global Link it was not intended to work this way. This glitch was fixed in version 1.1. Pokémon Global Link officially acknowledged the glitch before releasing a patch to fix it.Known Issues with Pokémon Items and Moves | Pokémon Global Link Version 1.2 only NPC Egg reset glitch Sometimes after an Egg hatches, NPCs will stop moving and assume their default position. The glitch ends when the player moves. Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Disguised Chef Ditto glitch If a player talks to the Ditto disguised as a chef in a certain position and defeats or catches the Ditto in the battle, the player's character will block the real chef from moving into position, running in place after reaching the player's position for thirty seconds, then he will stop moving and start talking to the player as if he reached his destination. Ion Deluge glitch For some oddity, the move will always fail when used. This was fixed in the Version 1.1 update. Move Tutor glitches There are a few glitches involving the Move Tutors. Move Tutor move learning glitch If a player teaches a move to a Pokémon with less than four moves using the Move Tutor, the first move will be overwritten by the new move that was taught to the Pokémon, causing the existing move to be lost. This was fixed in the Version 1.1 update. Silvally glitch is programmed to be able to learn all 3 Pledge moves, but the Move Tutor offers only , not nor . Wide Guard glitch When the move is used, it reduces any Z-Move's damage to 25% as if Protect was used. This was fixed in the Version 1.1 update. Wrong pronoun used for player While playing the game in French, during the conversation after Mallow's trial, Lana's line « » (her corresponding line in the English localization is “Nor did the Araquanid that I had trained so carefully”) always uses the pronoun even if the chosen player character is male. Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Opposing Trainer "You" healing glitch During any battle with the Rival (as well as Gentleman at S.S. Anne and possibly other Trainers), he will heal if any of his Pokémon's HP reaches below a certain amount. When doing so, the line "You used a (item)." will appear, despite the fact that it was the Rival who used their item. Final Rival: Gentleman: Poké Transporter Poké Transporter name encoding glitch If a Pokémon's in-game species name was changed between Generation I and Generation VII, Poké Transporter will mistakenly assume that these Pokémon are nicknamed upon being transported. Mr. Mime In Generation I, in English, Italian, and Spanish, does not have a space in its name. Additionally, the point in Mr. Mime's name in these games is the decimal point (codepoint 0xF2) rather than the period (codepoint 0xE8) which can be entered in nicknames; Poké Transporter interprets the decimal point as a hyphen, but correctly interprets the period. As a result, Poké Transporter assigns the nickname MR-MIME to unnicknamed Mr. Mime transported from these languages. Unnicknamed Mr. Mime are not possible to obtain in the Generation I Virtual Console games without exploiting glitches or trading with the Generation II Virtual Console games via the Time Capsule. French Some Generation I Pokémon include s (such as "é") or the œ in their French names, but the Generation I games do not use these special characters in Pokémon's names. If sent through Poké Transporter, the name of the Pokémon will be considered a nickname; it will not adjust to using lower case letters and will not change upon evolution. ;Pokémon affected Poké Transporter name shift glitch If a player attempts to transfer MissingNo., 'M (00) or another glitch Pokémon to Pokémon Bank from the 3DS Virtual Console versions of Red, Blue and Yellow, the software will not transfer it, but each Pokémon after it will have its nickname, original Trainer, and Trainer ID number changed to the nickname, original Trainer, and Trainer ID number of the Pokémon before it. While Poké Transporter normally changes fully capitalized species names to regular capitalization (e.g. ALAKAZAM to Alakazam), because the shifted names are treated as nicknames, if the name is not the Pokémon's species name the name's capitalization will not be changed. Because glitch Pokémon often have characters in their names that cannot be entered when entering a nickname, such characters will be replaced by a space. References Category:Glitches by game Category:Lists de:Bugs in der siebten Generation es:Lista de glitches de la séptima generación fr:Liste des bugs de la septième génération it:Elenco glitch nella settima generazione zh:游戏漏洞（第七世代）